Thorns have Roses
by Scotty CF
Summary: Metal Sonic-2 is spending some time alone, and Amy Rose finds him sad. In the hope of cheering him up, she talks with him... It is a short story


**"Thorns have Roses." **

**Written by: C. E. Rodriguez**

**2003**

**Author's note:** Hello, my readers, one and all. This story was written shortly after my dog died. Metal Sonic-2 is found spending some time alone, and Amy Rose finds him sad. In the hope of cheering him up, she talks with him. It's a short story, but that is the way. Thanks, and enjoy. 

= = = = = 

Location: Refuge Base, NY…

In the garden, lovely almond and walnut trees surrounded the orchard area of the pasture, where it was clear and green. The apple tree was alone, but it is the most important tree on the land. It was twilight, the sun was almost gone, and the knights were preparing for departure to the night watch. Sonic the Hedgehog would lead them to the city, where they would begin their work. 

Under the apple tree, Metal Sonic-2, a trusted robot member of the crew, was standing alone, arms crossed, looking down in deep thought. Something was on his mind, and his friend Amy Rose saw it. The girl hedgehog found him under the apple tree, and she stood beside him. 

"What's the matter, Metal-2?" Amy asked. "I thought you were going out with the others." 

"I was," Metal-2 said. "But now, I think differently." 

Amy did not understand, and she wondered. "Why is that?" She asked him. 

"Well, it's like Sonic said yesterday: I blow up more things than I save." He sighed. 

"Oh, Metal-2," Amy said with a smile. "Sonic didn't mean it like that, I know it." 

"How can you be so sure?" Metal-2 asked, finally looking at her. 

"If you gotta know, Sonic always refused to have anything to do with me, but whenever I was in trouble, he always showed up to help. I have no doubt he will again. It's what friends are for." 

"I still don't get it." Metal-2 said as he kicked a small stone away, watching it roll. 

"Then I'll tell you this…" Amy began quietly. "Do you like roses?" She asked. 

"Yes," Metal-2 replied, turning to her. "There's one I really like." 

Amy shyly blushed a little, chuckled, and then she continued. "Roses have thorns, everyone knows that, but there are two ways to look at that. It's a picture to remember." 

Metal-2 listened quietly, uncrossing his arms, and Amy continued speaking. 

"Metal-2, life can be difficult, and that is the thorns, living can be sweet, and that is the roses, you see? You can say roses have thorns, but thorns have roses. That's how it goes." 

"I think I understand," Metal-2 said. "Even though things get bitter, it will turn out right." 

"Yeah," Amy said, nodding gladly. "So, don't worry about what he says. He really cares." 

Silent for a moment, Metal-2 offered his hands to be held, and Amy accepted them. 

"Roses are crushed to make perfume," Metal-2 whispered. "I know what you told me." 

Amy smiled happily. "Good, I'm glad." Then she hugged him to finish her comforting. 

Metal-2 quietly thought about the things she said, and he treasured them. He noticed that it was getting dark, and that meant they had to return to the base. The stars would rule the sky soon. 

"Come, Amy." Metal-2 said gently, releasing her from the hug. "Let's go home." 

"Okay, Metal-2, let's go." Amy said, and she walked to follow the pathway to the base. 

Metal-2 joined her in the walk for home, but he stopped when they reached the end of the garden. He looked around to see several different kinds of flowers, which were growing near the vegetable garden. It made the land look colorful and beautiful. His eyes stopped on a rose bush. The moonlight began to shine its soft light, and it touched the roses on the bush. Metal-2 remembered what Amy told him. He looked up, and he saw her walking toward the base, not too far away. Then Metal-2 looked at the bush again, wondering. With his right hand, he gently picked a rose. It was pink. What did he plan to do with it? That was for him to decide. 

= = = = = 

# THE END

**Copyright:** Sonic the Hedgehog and his Crew belong to **SEGA.** Metal Sonic-2 belongs to Nathan Argo, and Metal-2 was used with permission.


End file.
